Sunsets and Car Crashes
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: She furrowed her eyebrows in a worried expression. This isn't you, she said. He sneered a little. Want to know something? This IS me, he replied. Me without you. RandyStacy JeffMariaJohn
1. Chapter 1

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

…

Chapter 01:

He was a wreck.

A complete and utter wreck.

He leaned against the wall, standing right beside the arena's main entrance. The show had just ended as he smoked his last stick of pot, inhaling its sweet scent and allowing its power to captivate the worst of him. His blue eyes were slightly glazed, spacing out into the middle of the night. Dressed in just a pair of Lee denims, a white Calvin Klein shirt and a suede black Emporio Armani jacket over, he flicked his latest addiction to the nearest trash can before slowly ambling towards his silver Maserati Spyder.

He didn't realize five minutes earlier that a black Mercedes Compressor parked just two slots away from his car. Fumbling for his keys inside the right pocket of his jacket and unlocking his million-dollar worth vehicle, he heard the Compressor's door click open and close.

"You know, you're going to get yourself into more trouble if you continue to keep on doing that."

That voice. He knew that voice. In fact, he could tell that sweet airy voice anytime, anywhere.

He turned around and matched the voice with its owner. Eyebrows crunched in a curious expression, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Donned in a dark simple pair of DKNY skinny jeans, a white tunic tank top from Deva, and a couple of cute brown doll shoes by Jimmy Choo, she merely replied, "I was in town."

The smug but handsome superstar cocked an eyebrow. "And why are you here?" he drawled as usual. "Don't you have to be somewhere else?" he pointed out. "Like some glamorous Hollywood event," he exaggerated his voice a little, "doing some important interview with David Letterman or getting followed by paparazzi photographers or something?"

The pretty former diva sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just simply asking why you're here. Not that I care or anything. I never really cared anyway. Especially after you left the company, I never cared about you."

The blonde winced a little. "I actually just wanted to see how you were doing. Doesn't mean I left the company, I'm not well-informed on what's going on around anymore. I heard about your suspension last October and how you had to attend some sort of anger management therapy to recuperate. Randy, why do you think Jeff Hardy got fired a few years back in the first place? It was because he did the exact same things you're doing now."

"Why do you think Jeff took drugs and acted the way he did?!" the striking Randy Orton bellowed. "We had the exact same reason! The only difference is he fell for Trish while I had to fall for you! Trish was the reason he turned to drugs in the first place! And now that she's completely out of the business just like you, I'm surprised he's not that down-in-the-dump as I expect him to."

"The difference, Randy," Stacy Keibler sternly replied, "is that Jeff will always be more mature than you will ever be."

"Oh don't give me that shit, Stace. That is the last thing I need right now."

Stacy furrowed her eyebrows in a worried expression. "Randy, this isn't you. I could take the pranks you used to pull on all those divas; and how you'd fool around with John all the time. That was the real Randy Orton. He was hilarious and always made everyone laugh. Maybe sometimes, he was a little too cocky. But I loved him anyway. What happened to him? Why is he suddenly doing drugs and needing anger management?"

"You want to know something, Stacy?" Randy sneered a little.

"Tell me."

"This _is_ me. Me without you."

And with that, he entered his vehicle, slammed the door shut and drove away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02:

He entered the grand suite he had checked-in a couple of nights prior. The rest of the Raw superstars were checked-in in the same hotel as well. Taking his jacket off, he sighed and made his way over to the balcony.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and his breathing became hasty that it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Why was it so fucking hard to forget about her?

Each day was like hell for him ever since _she_ left. Apparently, her notion of "moving on to better things" and all that crap about "wrestling not being her thing anymore" didn't sit too well with him. Not at all.

Each day without her drove him all the more insane than he already was. She was always the Beauty to his Beast; the Jamie Sullivan to his Landen Carter; the angelic phenomenon to his extremely devilish ways.

She was the reason he had changed for the better.

And she was the same reason why he decided to change for the worst.

Re-entering his room, he walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a large bottle of Absolut Vodka. Pouring one fourth of it in a tall glass, he downed half and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Each swallow made him think all the more of Stacy. _His_ Stacy, as he would so like to put it.

He never wanted things to end between them. But they did anyway. Of course, he was the stupid one to mess everything up. They had something so amazing. But it was all over because of him.

They were in love; very much in love. Who knew that the ultimate bad boy would be seen walking around the arena, following the completely opposite good girl like a little puppy? And it was almost unbelievable that his usual smirks, drawls and sneers were replaced by love struck smiles, hypnotic gazes, and never-ending winks only dedicated to his once serious girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. She broke the barriers of his stolid behavior. From being cold, heartless and almost emotionless, she got him to show how he truly felt. She was able to get him to come out of his shell and show the world he wasn't really all that bad. Sure, he still had the tendency to be cocky, self-absorbed and mischievous. But everyone loved him when he was with her. He was simply being himself and she was evidently the right match for him. They were just so perfect for each other.

He missed kissing her luscious lips. He could still remember how they tasted; sweet and sugary with a hint of vanilla. He missed tickling her to the ground, always getting her to scream, "I love you!" in between giggles and laughs. He missed giving her little surprises, and taking her to simple dates by the beach where it would be just the two of them. He missed dancing with her in parties; showing off their moves and fitting perfectly with the rhythm, it always left everyone in awe. He missed cuddling up to her, getting everyone jealous because of how adorable they were, and letting practically the whole world know how much he loved her. He missed giving her random hugs and missed letting her massage his back and shoulders each time he came from an arduous match. He missed watching her sleep and dream and squeal and eat and smile and babble on and on about everything and anything she could think of. Hell, he even missed how she always forced him to go shopping with her and how she made him switch the channel to watch the OC or One Tree Hill on TV. He missed their petty fights and their little moments. He missed _everything_ about her.

As much as he didn't want to, he remembered that night so clearly.

_It was a few weeks after the season finale of Dancing with the Stars, where they announced that Drew Lachey had won. Stacy wasn't at all disappointed, but temporarily leaving the WWE made her realize something. That she wanted to leave for good._

_Not that she didn't love the business or anything. Sure her boss was sometimes an ass and that there were always issues within the company. But all that aside, the WWE was always her second family. She hated to leave, but she had to. It wasn't made out for her to wrestle all her life. She knew that there would be a day that she'd eventually say goodbye to everything and move on to greater heights. But as always, the WWE would always remain tattooed in her heart._

"_Stacy, how long have you been planning to do this?" Randy asked, his face contorted in pain and confusion. Like a little lost boy who had no idea what to do.  
_

"_I haven't really thought about it but I'm sure it's what I have to do," she explained, fumbling with the hem of her Anne Klein skirt._

"_But you love this business, Stace! You always have! Maybe you should give it more time. Like you said, you haven't really thought hard about it," Randy tried hard to persuade her._

"_Randy, please understand. I will always love the WWE. But wrestling isn't my passion. It's not my life. You know I won't be here forever."_

_Randy's insides rang in alarm. "But what about us?!"_

"_What about us?" Stacy smiled to reassure him. "We'll still be together, Randy. This won't change **us**."_

"_Yes, it will!" he protested. "I'm going to be on the road all the time and you're going to be God-knows-where! We can't keep a long distance relationship!"_

"_Randy, a lot of superstars are able to do it with their girlfriends, wives and families. What makes us any different?" Stacy made him realize, her voice still gentle and calm._

"_But I see what it does to them! I see the effect of it on them! Stacy, I don't want that to happen to me! To us! You can't do this! Please!"_

"_Randy, don't you have faith in us?" Stacy asked him. "We can make things work! I know we can!"_

"_No! Stacy, I can't! I love you and I want you to always be with me! You can't leave! You just can't! Please!" he implored, his heart pounding hard into his chest._

"_Randy…" Stacy trailed off, lifting her hand to gently stroke his face._

"_No!" he backed away, at the same time swatting her hand off. "I can't do this, Stace! I can't be with you but not have you in my arms 24/7! I can't not know where you are and how you're doing, wondering if you're okay or if you miss me! I won't be able to sleep knowing you're not in the same bed as me! Stacy, I can't!"_

_Stacy's eyes became glossy as she fought the urge cry. "Then what, Randy?" she asked. "What do we do?"_

_Randy shook his head. "I can't do this. I can't be with you. I can't… I can't…" he stuttered. "I have to go," he barely whispered, running out of the arena and driving to who-knows-where._

_The next morning, he arrived in the hotel room he shared with his now ex-girlfriend. He wore the same clothes as the previous night, but his hair was dishevelled and his eyes were close to drooping out of its sockets. He expected to see Stacy still lying in bed, asleep. He wanted to talk things with her again. Maybe fix it, or try to persuade her to stay. Or maybe just maybe give the long distance relationship a shot. However, when he stood in the middle of the room, for some reason, he thought that he was just in one big nightmare.  
_

_All he found was a note and an empty cabinet._

_**Dear Randy,**_

_**I'm so sorry that things had to be this way for us. I'm not mad at you for acting the way you did. I was hoping though that you would've taken the news the way everyone did. I really had faith in us, Randy. I knew we could make things work despite the distance and our sure-to-be hectic schedules. It hurts that you couldn't think the same way. I guess you don't love me enough to actually fight for our relationship. And I guess you didn't really want it as much as I did. Again, I really am sorry things ended up this way. But I really do love you, Randy. I think I always will. Good luck in everything. Since I didn't get to properly say goodbye (knowing that way would be harder), I hope this letter will do. Goodbye, Randy.**_

_**Stacy**_

And that's where it all started; the drinking, the drugs and the pent up emotions he badly needed to let out. He still had the letter tucked furtively in the back of his wallet. He still even had a picture of them making faces at the camera hidden behind the letter.

He still wanted her. He still needed her. He still so very much loved her.

But it hurt like a thousand knives pierced into his already bleeding heart that he could never ever have her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03:

"Stacy!" Maria Kanellis exclaimed the moment she saw the exquisite blonde sauntering around the arena.

"Maria!" Stacy cheerily greeted back, giving her good friend a hug.

"Gosh, it's been a while since I last saw you, Stace!" Maria giggled. "I've missed you!"

Stacy smiled warmly. "And I've missed you."

Maria grinned and hooked her arm around Stacy's. "So what's up? Does _he_ know you're here?"

Stacy grimaced a little. "We sort of bumped into each other last night. He wasn't too happy to see me."

"Awww… don't be sad, Stace! He's back to being his jerky self, maybe even worse, but you shouldn't let him bother you. I keep telling John that, too because even he's so worried about Randy," Maria explained. "I mean… if the guy doesn't want anyone's help and thinks the world is a cruel place to live in, then it's his problem! He shouldn't even be dragging people down with him," she finished in her still perky tone.

Stacy shrugged, impressed with how well Maria was able to deliver something like that. It wasn't everyday that the blonde was being so… not blonde. "You're right," she said before smirking. "Speaking of Cena, what's going on between you two?"

Maria blushed. "Nothing! Nothing's going on! We're just friends!"

Stacy cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Maria shyly bit her lower lip. "I…uhhh…actually kind of like someone else," she admitted softly. "No one really knows though because I haven't really told anyone."

"Awww… I miss gossiping with you divas! You have to tell me who it is!" Stacy gushed.

"Ummm… uhhh…" Maria stuttered, growing redder by the second. "It's actually Jeff Hardy," she murmured only loud enough for the long-legged blonde to hear.

"Oh my gosh!" Stacy squealed. "Well, has he been hitting on you?"

"Well, that's the problem," Maria started. "Both him and John are sort of hitting on me. And often I get torn between the two, because there are actually times that I like John as well!"

Stacy playfully gasped. "Maria! Shame on you!"

Maria guiltily pouted. "I can't help it! Both are equally hot, sweet and funny!"

Stacy nodded, showing her friend she understood. "Well, you better come up with a decision soon otherwise, you might be leading the other one on. Know what I mean?"

Maria nodded. "And I don't want to hurt either one of them."

After a while of taking, Stacy made her way to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich and say hi to the rest of the crew. God knows how much she missed all of them, especially because she hadn't seen anyone since she left!

Dressed in a long black backless tulle top from Marc by Marc Jacobs adorned with a thick white Dior belt with black polka dots wrapped around her slender waist, a pair of white Dorothy Perkins leggings, finished off with a cute pair of black and white-striped Manolo Blahnik doll shoes, with hair left down in soft layers framing her delicate face, she heard an exceptionally familiar condescending voice call her out.

"Well, well, well. Look who's in town," the fiery redhead smirked, crossing her arms and making her way over. She held the women's belt with too much pride, Stacy had to fight the urge to wince.

"Lita," she acknowledged the presence of the current women's champ, nodding her head once.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stacy shrugged. "I was just visiting—"

"He doesn't want to see you," Lita bluntly stated.

"Excuse me?" Stacy was slightly taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Randy," Lita pointed out. "He's really bummed that you're here. So if I were you, I'd leave this instant."

"Ho, ho, ho!" came the recognizable voices of DX. "Miss Keibler's not going anywhere, ho!" Triple H made clear while chewing a piece of gum. "She's staying right here!"

Stacy Keibler smiled gratefully at both Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsley while Lita scowled, obviously irritated that of all people to come to the rescue, it had to be D Generation X. "You know? You guys better be ready for your match against Edge and Randy tonight," she bragged. "Because for sure they're going to kick your asses!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, slut," the Heartbreak Kid waved off, brandishing his hand in the air before he and Triple H hooked arms with the long-legged beauty and left a very infuriated redhead alone. "So Stacy, it has been a while," Shawn started.

"Yeah. How about you accompany us tonight at ringside?" Triple H suggested with a grin. "Just for tonight. Give the fans something they really miss," he winked.

Stacy smiled a little. How could she decline to that? "I'd love to, you guys."

"Good. Because you can watch us kick your ex-boyfriend's ass!" Shawn Michaels stated proudly.

Stacy didn't know whether to frown or smile.

…

The fans erupted in wild cheers, booing Rated RKO when their music started playing. All three, Lita, Edge and Orton, had similar sneers on their faces, ignoring the fans and making their way over to the ring. Soon, the loud voice booming, "Are you ready?" played throughout the entire arena. DX emerged doing their usual crazy routine. Both had typical mischievous smiles on their faces as Triple H held a microphone in his hand.

"Now I know most of you here would highly agree that Miss Walking S.T.D. in the name of Lita might cause some sort of distraction in the middle of the match hence," he paused, smiling at both Edge and Orton, "we," he gestured towards himself and the Heartbreak Kid, "decided to take care of that little problem."

Randy raised a curious eyebrow while Edge kept his cool and smug façade, trying to soothe Lita, who was clearly throwing a fit. "Ladies and gentlemen," Shawn continued. "Please welcome back the Legs of the WWE, Stacy Keibler!"

And on cue, her old music, "Legs" by Kid Rock, blasted throughout the entire place, pulling the fans up to their feet and screaming wildly for their all-time favorite diva.

Edge and Lita stared in anger but the look on Randy Orton's face was priceless. It was a mixture of confusion, shock, anger and jealousy, that Stacy Keibler couldn't take her eyes off him.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Randy bellowed, face so red and eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, Randall," Triple H started, aggravating the younger superstar even more. "Meet our 'manager' for tonight!" he grinned.

Randy wanted to blow his head off so bad, Edge had to remind him to calm down. Was _she_ doing this on purpose? Was _she_ doing this to get him jealous, distracted, or cause him and Edge to lose the match? Because if she was, then she was doing a pretty good job at it.

Slowly, DX and Stacy entered the ring; Stacy doing her signature move every time she entered. Randy furtively winced. He used to always stay behind her sexy ass, just to cover it from the rest of the men watching. He was always so protective of her. Now here she was, exposing what was once his to the rest of the world, and he couldn't even do anything about it.

Once the bell rang, both women exited, watching the four men square off. It was obvious, that even a blind man could see, the tension simmering between the two former lovers. Randy was too distracted, he didn't even see a drop kick coming from HBK. To make matters worse, his performance throughout the duration of the match went from average to extremely poor.

"Let's go, Randy!" Lita cheered before giving Stacy a smirk.

Stacy simply glared, continuing to watch the main event. "Come on, H! You can do it, Shawn!" she applauded loudly.

That was enough to cause the biggest distraction for Randy. A Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere and a Pedigree to Edge from outside the ring instigated DX the victory.

"Here are your winners… D Generation X!" Lillian Garcia announced. Stacy beamed, entering the ring to raise both men's arms. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was a bit worried for Randy, who was lying outside the ring, out cold. And because she and DX were so preoccupied in smiling and posing for the fans, no one noticed a certain Rated R superstar creep right under the ring to grab a steel chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04:

Stacy Keibler didn't know how it happened.

One minute, she was raising both Triple H and Shawn Michael's arms in the air triumphantly, and the next, both were down unconscious; knocked out with the steel chair used by the sadistic superstar, Edge.

"Oh my god!" Stacy screamed, backing up into one corner while Edge easily kicked the Cerebral Assassin and the Showstopper off the ring. Both members of DX were too knocked out to be doing anything now. Edge and Lita were drawing near with sick smiles on their faces; like two hungry predators stalking its prey.

Stacy inwardly panicked. Where the hell was Randy at least?

She was sure he wouldn't allow this to happen.

She begged Edge and Lita not to do anything. But her actions and pleas caused them to do the exact opposite. Lita grabbed her hair while Edge continuously mocked her. He was about to set her up for a spear, with the help of his Lita, when all of a sudden, a certain handsome brunette quickly re-entered the ring and blocked Edge's way.

"Randy! What are you doing?!" Edge exclaimed. "Get out of the way!"

Randy raised his head up defiantly. "You're not going to do it, Edge," he said in a low calm voice.

Edge stood up from his position. "What are you talking about?!"

"I said you're not going to do it!" Randy roared, turning to Lita and giving her a threatening look which forced her to let Stacy go. With a roll of her eyes, Lita shoved Stacy into Randy, who easily caught her in his arms.

"Randy…" Stacy started, but was cut off when DX re-entered the ring and all hell broke loose.

"Get out of the ring!" Randy ordered.

Stacy nodded as the brawl compelled her and Lita to exit, thinking it was best not to get involved anymore.

…

Maria sat quietly on a pile of carts and boxes backstage, reading an Archie comic book. She bit her fingernails slightly, swaying her legs to the music playing in her iPod. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered her eyes and sang a vague, "Guess who?"

Maria giggled. She could tell that voice anywhere. Removing the hands off, she turned around and saw a flash of rainbow-colored hair. "Hey Skittles," she grinned.

"Greetings, Maria," the Intercontinental champion jokingly uttered.

While she was donned in a white crocheted halter dress from Calvin Klein, he was clad in his usual track pants and a black wife-beater, complete with the black nails and the multi-colored braided hairstyle.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Oh, no! Go ahead!" Maria patted the space next to her. "I watched your match, by the way," she continued. "Melina's such a pain in the butt."

"She is," Jeff nodded. "She's like a tack that's hard to pull out," he grimaced, making Maria laugh. His face suddenly contorted in a worried expression as he asked, "How are you, by the way? After that beating Umaga gave you, I swear…" Jeff shook his head, crushing his left fist into the right palm of his hand.

Maria smiled reassuringly. "I'm alright. It was a good thing John came in time."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't come out to help him. I should've though! But I didn't know it happened until after the show. You can't imagine how disappointed I got with myself and how scared I was for you!"

Maria blushed. "Don't be silly, Jeff. You don't have to apologize. It's really okay."

"No, it's not!" Jeff raised his voice a little until he realized it, softening it once more. "It's not okay. I promised myself I'd never let that happen again to a girl I deeply care for," he shyly admitted.

"What do you mean?" Maria curiously asked, the blush never leaving her pretty face.

"Ummm…" Jeff scratched the back of his ear. "It happened before," he began. "With Trish."

Maria furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh," she said, suddenly feeling bad for him. She knew that Trish Stratus meant a lot to the Extreme Superstar.

"I should've been there to save her. She expected me to. But that was the same day I got released."

Maria smiled and gave his back a gentle pat. "Well, knowing you Jeff, I'm sure you won't let it happen again."

Jeff grinned, fighting the urge to just grab Maria and plant a kiss on her unsuspecting lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Loves, I need your vote. Jeff or John? Oh, and please don't forget to review. Thank you.

Chapter 05:

"Randy!" Stacy Keibler called out after the show, running after him as he was about to leave the arena.

Randy Orton stopped in his tracks, groaned, and didn't bother to turn around. "What do you want, Stace?"

His voice wasn't as forceful or as irritated but instead, sounded extremely vague and tired. The bitter tone to it wasn't obvious as well, but the slight scowl on his face told otherwise.

"I just wanted to thank you," she paused, "for what you did back there," Stacy softly articulated.

A few seconds passed before Randy heaved a heavy sigh. "Just what were you thinking going back out there again?" he asked, his voice threateningly low and intimidating. "And of all superstars to accompany tonight, it had to be DX."

"Randy, it's not like that," Stacy elucidated. "I just wanted to say hi to everyone backstage. I knew you'd all be in town," she pointed out, aware that Randy thought he was wasting his time and would much rather be on his way to the hotel to sleep. "But I ran into Lita—"

Upon hearing the name, Randy's head shot up to look at her. "Did she do anything?"

Stacy eyed him curiously. Why was he being concerned? But then again, his actions in the ring spoke louder. So if he was being concerned and jealous, could it be that he still had a small amount of feelings left for her? Was it possible that the small amount of feelings he had left, could blossom into something so beautiful again? "Stacy, did you not hear me?" his voice broke her train of thought. "I asked if Lita did anything to you."

Immediately, Stacy shrugged and answered, "She just said you weren't too happy that I was here."

Randy sneered, muttering, "That bitch," before asking, "Did she do anything else?"

Stacy shook her head, telling him the rest of the story on how DX came, saved her from the evil clutches of Lita, and offered to accompany them at ringside.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I wish you hadn't done that," he muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Stacy asked, leaning closer.

Randy's eyes widened a bit. "Nothing. I didn't say anything," he denied, quickly shaking his head.

Stacy gave him a suspicious look before shrugging it off. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thanks," she repeated. "Anyway, I don't want to be keeping you any longer. I know that you'd much rather be resting than talking to me," she said it as if it didn't bother her. "I'll see you around, Randy," she waved, beginning to walk off.

"Wait, so are you staying?" he asked, adjusting the strap of his blue Nike bag on his shoulder.

Stacy turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Are you coming back to work for the company?" he inquired, his voice hopeful.

Stacy gave an apologetic look. "I told you, wrestling isn't my thing anymore. I just came to visit. That's all," she pointed out.

"Oh," Randy nodded once. "Well, I guess I'll just see you around."

Stacy forced a smile, beginning to walk away again.

Some parts of Randy wanted to run after her, twirl her around and smash his aching lips against hers. Other parts wanted to calmly ask her out on a date, maybe to talk about things and fix them, or simply to leave everything in Cupid's hands that maybe they could fall in love again. But some parts just told him to forget about everything and walk the other way.

Unfortunately, that was what he listened to.

Jeff Hardy laughed out loud, hiding the bar of Snickers from Maria, as she desperately tried to get it back.

"Stop being such a bully!" she whined, reaching out for her precious chocolate bar, which Jeff so generously hung above his head; a place where Maria could have easily reached, if it wasn't for him moving the damn thing around so fast.

"Why can't I have it?" Jeff playfully inquired, flashing his cute grin that _almost_ made Maria's heart melt.

"No, Jeff! Give it back!"

"Nope!"

"Jeff! Please!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"That's my last bar! I'll give you one next time!"

"But I want this one!"

"Jeff!"

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed the bar of chocolate from where Jeff was hiding it behind his back.

"Don't be so mean, you little fairy," came the low husky voice of John Cena, who teasingly slapped the back of Jeff's head, and gave the Snickers back to Maria.

Maria squealed with glee, gratefully taking the chocolate from John, and giving him a meek, "Thanks."

"Awww…John! You're such a fun-sucker!" Jeff complained like a little boy, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Ah, you'll get over it," John said, jokingly patting Jeff's head before smiling at Maria. "So…how's the pretty girl doing?"

Maria giggled. "I'm doing well, thanks."

"So I heard Keebs was in the house?"

"Yeah!" Maria nodded. "You just missed her!"

"And what did Mr. RKO have to say about it?"

"Yeah, I heard he was throwing a fit," Jeff joined in the conversation.

"Well, not exactly," Maria explained. "But she did say her visiting didn't sit too well with him."

"Ah, well. What else can you expect?" John shrugged.

Jeff snickered. "I have no idea why you guys are best friends. I'm still trying to figure that out," he teased.

John smirked. "What can I say? Opposites attract?"

Jeff laughed. "Sure. Whatever."

"You know?" John started. "I'd like to know why their break-up became so controversial."

"Maybe because from the start, they were already such a controversial couple. Who'd expect Stacy to fall for someone like Randy?" Jeff pointed out.

"You know, he really ain't that bad," John said in defense. "He's just got some issues with his ego and his temper."

"And that's not bad?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"You should've seen him when he was with Keebs."

"He was such a sweetheart!" Maria gushed. "She was totally the perfect girl for him! Every night, Trish, Stacy and I would talk endlessly about them!"

Upon hearing Trish's name, Jeff winced a little, as Maria continued, "We'd even doodle their wedding plans on hotel stationeries! And you know how Hollywood couples are branded as TomKat or Brangelina, right? Well, we had one for Randy and Stacy! They were Strandy!"

John snorted while Jeff bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. "I miss those days," John suddenly said.

Maria nodded. "Me, too."

Jeff agreed with both. "Even if I hardly knew anything about them, yeah. Randy seemed a lot happier. Now he's a total wreck."

"Yeah, kind of like you before," John teased, the grin very evident in his face.

Jeff gave him a blank look. "You're such an ass, John."

…

Randy sighed.

The lights in his hotel room were dim, and the moon shone clearly from where he sat on the king-sized bed, all alone and heart going like crazy. Why did she have to come back and visit? He was already in the phase of moving on, or so he thought, but she just had to ruin everything by coming back and showing that damn beautiful face of hers again.

Wearing just a pair of boxers, he stared at his dark blue Motorola Razr, slightly hoping that it would ring with the caller being a certain long-legged blonde.

"Fuck this," he muttered under his breath, shoving his phone away and grabbing his iPod, pressing the Play button on a random song. Immediately the chorus of "We Are So Last Year" by Hawthorne Heights was heard from the tiny white headphones.

_I just wanted you to know_

_I think about you every night_

_When I fall asleep,_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Just like in a movie_

_The one you wanna see_

_With a happy ending_

Randy groaned, changing the song. In came Vertical Horizon's "Best I've Ever Had."

_Nothing's quite the same now_

_I'll just say your name now_

_But it's not so bad_

_You're just the best I've ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I've ever had_

Randy groaned again, playing a new song.

_Forget everything that we have done_

_Erase me_

_From your memory_

_Don't call_

_Don't ask about me_

_Until the day hell freezes over_

"That's it," Randy grumbled for the last time, shuffling his iPod and settling on another song.

The soft intro of it, accompanied by the emerging melodic tunes caused his heart to skip a beat. "Sunsets and Car Crashes" by Spill Canvas. That was _their_ song. The song that was playing on the radio when he first asked her out.

_You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day_

The song that was playing when they first went out, first kissed, first argued…and was the same song when they broke up. This was _the_ song.

_And in case you are wondering_

_You are like a sunset to me_

Randy couldn't take it anymore, shutting off his iPod and pulling the covers over his naked torso. At first, he faced the right, staring at the very empty space beside him. Why did the bed seem exaggeratedly incomplete and large without her on it?

Shuffling the sheets and turning the other way around, he closed his eyes and forced himself to go to a dreamless sleep; away from all the memories, away from all the heartache, away from what was reality.

Little did he know that even the memories, the heartache, and reality could still haunt him in his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I'm going to have a hard time deciding between Jeff and John.

Chapter 06:

Randy entered the stadium an hour before the show was to start. He still had on an expensive pair of Moschino shades and was dressed in a classic black Ralph Lauren polo, a pair of Levi's denims, and a couple of black leather Ferregamo loafers.

It was a new week in a new city with new fans to perform to.

Not that it was going to be any different from the last time. He just hoped last Monday could repeat itself, so that he could catch at least one small glimpse of Stacy. God, he was _that_ desperate and pathetic. Wanting to get rid of his feelings, he searched for his locker room, locked the door, and took out a secret stash hidden inside his black and grey Adidas bag.

Sometimes, it was better to feel numb than to feel anything at all.

…

Maria had just finished doing her segment as she hummed to the tune of "Me and You" by Cassie, while making her way to the women's locker room. But because of her spaced out state, she accidentally knocked into someone, causing her to apologize.

"I'm sorry," she told the handsome superstar, who seemed just as dazed.

"It's fine. It's my fault. I wasn't really looking," he almost mumbled, continuing to walk off.

Maria frowned. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, noticing the redness of his eyes; like he just cried or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered absentmindedly, forcing a lady-killer smile.

Maria nodded, wondering why Randy Orton's feet seemed glued to the ground. "Randy, are you sure everything's alright?"

Randy sighed, breaking the façade he was trying to pull off. "Not really," he admitted.

"Randy, I really don't know what to say. But what I do know is this is about Stacy."

"Exactly. Would you know if she's here?" he inquired with a spark of hope in his voice.

Maria sadly shook her head. "Randy, last week was the first time she visited after she left the company. And I'm sure after things went, she wouldn't really want to come back anytime soon. I mean… she's got her own life now."

Randy stayed silent for a few seconds. "Why is it so hard to let go of her?" he whispered.

Maria shrugged. "Maybe because you shouldn't have."

…

"That's not cool," Carlito stated, watching as Jeff Hardy mixed a number of different things on his plate and heartily ate them as if it was _that_ delicious.

They were currently lounging around in the cafeteria, waiting for their matches to occur, which led to Jeff doing something to relieve his boredom. Thus, his so-called "Volcano Cuisine" was created, consisting of a caramel sundae from McDonald's, bits of bacon from Carlito's Caesar salad, three packs each of Subway honey mustard and ketchup, half a plate of carbonara macaroni, a small bag each of M&M's and Skittles, and loads of hot sauce.

"Are you kidding me? It's yummy," Jeff said, munching on his Volcano Cuisine.

"Jeff, seriously. That's disgusting," Carlito pointed out, face scrunched up in a grossed-out expression.

"Tastes like blueberry pie to me," the eccentric superstar shrugged, turning his head when the door to the cafeteria opened.

In came Randy Orton, slowly strolling over to the buffet table and grabbing a turkey sub with fries. "Check it out. It's Orton," Carlito was the first to react.

Jeff chewed on his food gradually. "Yeah, and he just smoked a bag of weed."

Carlito gave Jeff a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. Damn, was Jeff Hardy really _this_ weird?

Jeff shrugged again. "Been there, done that," he simply stated.

Carlito nodded, convinced with his explanation. "He really doesn't look cool these days, man."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "I feel bad for him."

"How can you feel bad for him?" Carlito raised an eyebrow. "He's the stupid one. Week after week, he mopes around like a little puppy because him and Stacy aren't together anymore. But who broke up with her in the first place? He did. And did you see him last Monday when Stacy actually came to visit? He kept trying to push her away when's it clear that they're both not over each other. That's not cool. I'd feel bad for Stacy. Not him," Carlito nudged his eyebrows towards the Legend Killer.

Jeff scratched his head. "How do you know all of this?"

Carlito shrugged. "The divas know everything."

Jeff snickered. "Well, I know exactly what Randy is going through. As I quote from Nathan Scott, 'It's not exactly easy to get back in the ring with the one who knocked you out.' And Stacy knocked Randy out pretty bad."

Carlito gave him another what-the-hell look. "Since when did Jeff Hardy start watching One Tree Hill?"

"Since when did Carlito start gossiping around with the divas?" Jeff wittily retorted.

"Hey, I just overheard them," Carlito defended himself. "The divas talk about anything as if no one is around listening. You should hear some of the stuff they say about you and other superstars."

"Well I'm not the one who watches One Tree Hill. Matt does. So, what did they say about me?"

Carlito smirked. "And you're calling me the Gossip King, huh?"

…

Stacy Keibler walked in another one of the many glamorous events of Hollywood that took place in the Griffith Observatory, just south of Los Feliz. Donned in a velvet full-skirt dress made of dupion silk and corded lace with a black fur belt all designed by Vera Wang, she wore a matching choker from Dolce and Gabbanna while on her feet was a pair of brocade sandals from MiuMiu. Her hair was styled in an artistic twist, bringing out her lovely eyes which didn't fail to captivate the hoard of paparazzi photographers that decked the sides of the red carpet leading to the observatory's main entrance.

Diane Sawyer waited for her with the cameraman, a microphone in hand as she greeted the beautiful diva-turned-star. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Stacy Keibler!" she introduced. "So, Stacy! How are you?"

"Hi Diane. I'm great," Stacy smiled at the camera; the same smile that always caused a certain Randy Orton to trip.

And for someone as smooth and as dashing as Randy Orton to trip was definitely hard to believe, yet the powers of Stacy Keibler compelled him to do it anyway.

"I have a few questions for you this evening. You look lovely, by the way," Diane complimented.

Stacy grinned. "Thank you," she said, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "You look very pretty, too."

"Why thank you!" Diane smiled. "So who designed this beautiful evening dress of yours?"

Stacy looked down at her velvet dress and twirled for the camera. "Um, this is actually a last minute ensemble by Vera Wang. You know, I visited her last week and told her I was panicking because I had no idea what to wear," she laughed a little. "I actually had no time because I was in Georgia so I had to cram everything last minute. I was lucky that Vera had something for me."

"You said you were in Georgia?"

"Yeah, I just visited the WWE for a while. They were always my second family. It's been a long time since I said hi to all of them," Stacy replied with a nod.

"Oh, that's nice. What about your love life? What would you have to say about it?" Diane suddenly brought up.

Stacy laughed. "To confirm the rumors between me and Geoff Stults, no we're not together. We're just good friends. I'm still single," she chirped, grinning too cutely for the camera.

"Alright. Thank you so much, Stacy," Diane articulated, allowing Stacy to enter the observatory.

…

Randy Orton glared at the TV screen in front of him before shutting it off.

"_To confirm the rumors between me and Geoff Stults, no we're not together. We're just good friends. I'm still single."_

His insides ached with longing and grief. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He was _this_ close to actually screaming his lungs and frustrations out to let the whole roster know how he was truly feeling. No one understood him—not John, not Edge, and definitely not Lita.

A knock came from the door and in came Edge with the usual annoying grin on his face. "Hey, Randy. You want to go out and party tonight?"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "And be a three-some with you and Lita? No, thanks."

"Come on," Edge persisted, clapping his back. "Stop moping around."

"I'm not moping around," Randy snappily retorted.

"You at least need to go out and do something. Score some chicks, do whatever," the Rated R Superstar suggested.

Randy rolled his eyes in irritation. "You go, Edge. I'm not coming."

"Fine," Edge shrugged. "Don't say we didn't invite you," he smirked, walking out of his locker room.

Randy sighed in annoyance, checking the time and grabbing his bag. He could do some things alone. Smoke some pot and get high, perhaps? Maybe even get himself piss ass drunk so that he could pass out and pretend that everything between him and Stacy never happened. Yeah, that was the plan.

Just as he was about to open the door, another knock came. "What do you want, Edge?" Randy groaned, opening the wooden barrier. To his surprise, someone he had not expected at all came into view. "What the hell are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow, face back to his typical cool and smug façade.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys. I think I know who to pair Maria up with.

Chapter 07:

Jeff Hardy stood in front of Randy Orton's locker room, hands inside his back pockets while studying him carefully.

"Jeff, what do you want?" Randy repeated, eyeing the strange superstar from head to toe.

"Your ears," Jeff finally replied.

"My what?!" Randy exclaimed. "Jeff, you're seriously the weirdest guy I've ever met. Why the hell would you want my ears?!"

Jeff shrugged. "I need them to listen to me."

Randy was about to say something but shut up instead. Jeff got him there.

"So, your ears?" Jeff reiterated, giving him an eager look.

Randy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Come with me," the younger Hardy brother stated, motioning for the Legend Killer to follow him to his purple rented Lexus.

"Woah. Where are we going?" Randy stopped in his tracks.

"Just get your ass in the car, Orton," Jeff ordered, waiting for Randy to get in the front seat and driving away to a certain place he used to always go to.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Randy inquired the moment they reached an extremely overrated pub.

"Welcome to Absinth," Jeff grinned at him, nudging his eyebrows twice.

"What the hell is this?" Randy asked, studying the crowd. It was evident that guys his age were getting way too high on drugs, and that the scantily-clad women were dancing and grinding so wild, the dance floor was already oozing of sex.

"It's where I used to go to all the time," Jeff replied, automatically locking the doors of his car.

"And why are we here?" Randy slowly asked.

"Because you need it."

"Look, Jeff," Randy started. "I appreciate it that you're trying to get me out and forget about… my life, or something, but I really don't need this right now."

"Sure you do," Jeff shrugged. "See all those guys in there?" he gestured. "You're starting to turn into them."

Randy glowered at him. "Just who the hell do you think you are to bring me here and tell me I'm starting to be like one of them," he nodded his head towards the crowd. "See, I knew it was a bad idea to come with you. Can we please get back to the hotel now? I would really like to get some sleep."

"Get some sleep? Or get some weed?" Jeff teased.

Randy's jaw almost dropped. "What in the blue hell are you talking about?!"

"You know, Randy," Jeff began. "You probably won't believe me, but I know all the shit that you're going through."

Randy narrowed his eyes a little. "Oh really?"

"Ever heard of Trish Stratus?"

Randy rolled his eyes. He didn't see this coming.

Jeff smiled. He knew he was getting into Randy's head. Maybe with his help, he could tighten up the screws a little. "Get in the car if you want to hear the rest of the story."

* * *

"So just like that, things ended?" Randy cocked an eyebrow, slurping the last of his mocha frap from Starbucks.

Jeff nodded. "I told you. Our timing was never right. We hooked up. She got injured. We hooked up again. I got fired. Now that I'm back, she left…for good."

Randy winced. "Did she leave because of you?"

Jeff chuckled. "Maybe. But she pretty much cleared up that she left to settle down. Just like Stacy," he mentioned.

Randy ignored Stacy Keibler's name. "So Trish is getting married now?"

Jeff shook his head. "She never said she was engaged to anyone. She's planning on settling down. Thing is, she hasn't found the right guy yet."

"Then why couldn't she settle down with you? You're already back," Randy pointed out.

"Ever watched season three of One Tree Hill?" Jeff asked, expecting Randy to shake his head and he did. "Well, just like one of the characters said, 'It's hard to get back in the ring with the one who knocked you out in the first place.' And based on mine and Trish's history of knocking each other out, I was the last one who had outdone her."

"So, what now? She's trying to get her revenge by leaving?"

Again, Jeff shook his head. "She's trying to forget me by leaving."

"What about Maria?" Randy suddenly brought up.

"What about Maria?" Jeff repeated, wanting to avoid the issue.

"Don't you have the hots for her?" Randy questioned.

Jeff immediately shook his head, turning red at the same time. "No. Of course not."

Randy laughed his head off. "Someone's in denial."

"So what if I do?" Jeff sneered.

Randy shrugged. "Nothing, man. Just so you know, even John has the hots for her."

If it was possible, Jeff turned redder. "He does?" he squeaked, hoping that whatever Randy said wasn't true.

"Why do you think he saved her from Umaga? Why do you think he flirts with her every chance he gets? He likes her. And he told me. I'm his best friend, in case you forgot," Randy smirked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I can't believe he likes her," he muttered.

"He liked Trish, too."

"What?!" Jeff exclaimed.

Randy snickered. "You guys must have the same taste in girls."

Jeff groaned. "This isn't happening."

Randy clapped Jeff's back and grinned. "You know, it all boils down to who Maria likes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08:

"Where were you last night?" John Cena asked Randy Orton, as the two men ate breakfast in the hotel's posh restaurant.

While the Legend Killer was clad in the usual classy look: tailored slacks, a red Armani polo and a couple of Valentino loafers, the Champ was dressed in his accustomed laid-black style: loose shorts, a baggy Abercrombie sweater and a trucker cap worn backwards, along with a pair of Nike sneakers.

To anyone who didn't know them, he or she would've assumed that they were an unlikely pair. One seemed to belong to the elite class, the other to the marginalized society. One could be associated as someone with good breeding and the other, a plain thug who lived casually in the streets. The Prince and the Pauper. The Rocker and the Hip-Hopper. The Legend Killer and the Doctor.

"I was with Jeff Hardy," Randy simply stated.

John quirked his eyebrows. "You were? Why?"

Randy shrugged. "I think he's sort of helping me either get over Stacy, or do something about Stacy."

John smirked. "No matter how weird that guy can get, he's got a huge heart."

Randy smirked. "So if he went for someone like…say Maria, it's okay with you?"

"No," John immediately answered. "Why? Does he like Maria?"

"I didn't say that," Randy drawled while smirking.

John narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Does he?"

"Everyone likes Maria," Randy immediately covered up. "Hell, even Eugene likes Maria."

John rolled his eyes. "Kind of like how everyone liked Stacy," he sneered.

Randy simply grinned. "Yeah, but I ended up with her, didn't I?"

"And you ended up dumping her, too."

The Legend Killer glared. "Shut up, asshole. What about you? You can't even get the girl to go out with you on a date."

"I have no time!" John immediately defended. "I'm always in every house show, every event, every autograph signing; I don't have time to take her out on a date! If I did, I would!"

Randy scoffed. "Yeah, right. Do you even really like her anyway?"

"Yeah, why? What are you talking about?"

Randy shrugged. "I'm just saying that maybe just maybe…somebody out there likes her more than you do, and deserves Maria so much more than you do."

"Are you saying you don't want Maria for me? What kind of a friend are you, man? You're supposed to be supporting me!" John lightly banged his fist on the table.

Randy laughed. "It's just that…you never take girls seriously," he pointed out. "And don't try denying it. You know it's true."

"So now my lack of time for girls is being converted to not taking them seriously? Is that what you're saying?"

"No," Randy denied. "I'm saying that you know you can get any girl you want, so you don't really care about them…or their feelings."

John almost gasped. And this was his best friend he was talking to! "Prove it, Orton."

"That time you kissed Maria before your match against Edge and Lita. What happened after? Nothing. And every time she interviews you, you're always like, 'Call me,' but it's supposed to be you who should do that. You're the one who likes her. Why aren't you making an effort to do something?"

John raised an eyebrow. Since when did Randy Orton's beliefs change from contemporary to conventional?

* * *

Randy Orton walked the halls of the arena in shame.

Of course, the people around him didn't know that. They were, after all, too busy talking about what he and his stupid partner, Edge, had done.

Ric Flair, his former mentor, was left battered, bruised and unconscious on the cold hard floor, all thanks to him and the Rated R Superstar, who almost just almost beat the life out of the sixteen-time World Heavyweight Champion.

His fists were still covered in his blood, as he quickly entered his locker room, shut the door, and headed to the bathroom to get his hands cleaned. He scrubbed them for more than five minutes, thinking that if he did, his wrongdoing and his guilt would be washed away as well. But of course, that didn't happen, only leaving him feeling worse than he originally was. A knock came from the door and John Cena entered, anger and disappointment very evident in his face.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, Randy?" said the Champ's low threatening voice.

Randy sighed but refused to answer.

"Randy! What the hell were you thinking?!" John exclaimed, entering the bathroom but not before banging its door.

"I don't know what I was thinking, John!" Randy immediately retorted, facing his best friend with eyes blazing.

"You know what?" John shook his head. "You're hopeless. Keebs doesn't deserve a bastard like you."

If looks could kill, Randy would've brutally slaughtered John Cena then and there. The scowl on his face was so fierce, and his face was so red, even John got a little intimidated. "Look," Randy pointed out. "I—I don't need that right now. I don't need you."

John scoffed. "Fine. But just so you know, Stacy called right before I entered your locker room. She was shocked with what you did, Randy. You've crossed way over the line. You probably just ruined that minimal chance you had left in getting back together with her."

And with that, the WWE Champion walked out the door and made sure to slam it hard.

Randy once again sighed, leaning against the sink and beginning to breathe deeply. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His image was beginning to scare himself. He had never sunk this low. Evolution was never this bad, and he had never done anything like this to anyone ever. But with Stacy leaving a permanent scar in his life and with Edge creating some sort of domination over him, he was simply flashing to the whole world how much of a screw up he now was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09:

Maria scrunched her nose up, as she watched what Jeff Hardy was doing. They were currently chilling backstage, where Maria sat on a pile of carts as usual, with her hands placed on her lap. Jeff was standing directly in front of her, wearing his trademark ensemble and was grinning like mad.

"You know, Jeff…I don't think that's really my color," the blonde pointed out, pouting her lips a little.

Jeff paused to stare at his creation, before continuing it again. "What are you talking about? It looks nice."

"Yeah, but black? Can't we go for something like…pink? Or blue, even?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. Black is perfect," he stated, holding Maria's hand up and placing it beside her face. "See? It complements your eyes," he grinned, grabbing the bottle of black nail polish and painting Maria's other hand.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" came the palpable voice of John Cena.

Jeff playfully scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Go away, John."

"Are you seriously painting her nails, Jeff?" John asked in disbelief. "Damn, you are weirder than I thought!"

"It's for fun!" Jeff defended, finishing Maria's last nail and closing the bottle. "See?" he took Maria's hand and showed it off to the Champ.

Maria giggled at how cute Jeff was being. And she liked it a lot. She liked it that they could be so childish together. She liked it that she could relate to him and that he could relate to her. She liked it that though Jeff enjoyed acting like a child and tended to be weird most times, he still had this mysterious vibe going on, which always got her attracted.

"Does black suit me, John?" Maria asked, still showing off her precious nails.

"Any color suits you, sweetheart," John answered with a wink. "And Jeff, not bad," he smirked. "You paint nails better than Lita."

Jeff made a face and a sarcastic laugh. "Lita never paints her nails."

John raised an eyebrow. "And you know this because?"

"He was my brother's ex," Jeff pointed out.

"Oh yeah," John realized. "Damn, that was ages ago."

Jeff nodded. "So how's Randy?" he suddenly asked. "I'm sure he's feeling like shit after what he did to Ric Flair last night."

"Yeah, that was brutal," Maria pointed out.

John sighed. "He was pretty upset about it alright. After I left, he punched his bathroom mirror broken."

"That explains the bandaged hand this morning," Jeff muttered, shaking his head.

"I don't understand," Maria complained. "Why is he being like this?"

"Yeah, Jeff. I thought you were doing something about this?" John inquired.

"I am," Jeff shrugged. "It's just a little hard to get in Randy's hand. He's pretty stubborn."

John snickered. "That, he is."

Maria shook her head, worried for Randy's wellbeing. Suddenly, she looked at the time. "Jeff, shouldn't we be leaving?"

Jeff checked his watch as well. "Oh, yeah. Let's go."

John raised an eyebrow. "Where are you guys going?"

"Out," Jeff grinned. He sort of loved rubbing it in John's face.

"Jeff and I are going to have a pancake eating contest at IHOP," Maria grinned. "Wish me luck!" she waved, walking off with the Intercontinental champion, as John Cena stared somewhat in disbelief. His insides tingled a little with jealousy, as he noticed the constant teasing and flirting the two kept up with each other.

"Shit," John thought before walking away.

…

Randy sat alone in his hotel room, watching an episode of One Tree Hill. After Jeff had mentioned it, he suddenly became curious as he rented the DVD, just to keep up with all four seasons. The door to his room suddenly opened and closed as in came Cena, who caught his best friend watching some sappy show.

"Why do I keep walking in on the weirdest things today?" he started. "First I saw Carlito baby-talking Torrie Wilson's puppy, and he was all alone. Then I caught Jeff Hardy painting Maria's nails with black nail polish. Now I walk in on you watching One Tree Hill?"

Randy rolled his eyes and increased the volume.

"What gave you the idea anyway?" John inquired.

"Jeff Hardy," Randy simply answered, eyes completely glued to the screen.

John sneered. "Oh, Jeff Hardy. Why is everything about Jeff Hardy nowadays?" he muttered.

Randy smirked. "Bitter, much? Or are you just jealous he went out to IHOP with Maria today?"

"How the hell do you know? And why didn't you tell me?" John demanded.

"Last time I checked, you were being an asshole."

John glared. "It's not my fault you pissed me off last night! What you did was foul! And you know it!"

"Do you think I want to be reminded with what I've done?!" Randy bellowed, suddenly shutting the TV off. "With everything I've done?!"

John sighed. "Randy, just because things are going rough for you right now, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"Yes, it is!" Randy exclaimed. "You don't understand, John! Stacy _was _my world!"

"Then why did you break-up with her in the first place?!"

Randy was about to speak up but kept it instead. "How could you possibly understand me, John? You've never even been through it."

John groaned. "So, Jeff's _the_ friend to go to now, right?" he scoffed; his tone clearly bitter.

Randy quirked his eyebrows. "I don't get you," he tried teasing. "Are you jealous of Jeff because of me, or are you jealous of Jeff because of Maria?"

John glared and grabbed a pillow before throwing it at Randy. "You asshole."

Randy laughed. "Well, John. I never knew you felt that way about me. I'm sorry to say though, but I don't swing that way. I'm still trying to get over Stacy, remember?"

"You shut your little arse before I shove my fist down your throat. Now what do you know about Jeff Hardy and Maria?"

Randy shrugged. "Kind of like what everyone knows. They've been getting flirtier and flirtier each day," he grinned. "Hurts your ego, doesn't it?"

"Oh shut up. You and I both know you've got the larger ego."

"And both you and I know this is the first time a girl's turned you down…in a not-so-direct-but-she-did-it-anyway kind of way."

John did his best to control his temper. Randy just _knew _how to get on his nerves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The following week, RAW aired live from Las Vegas, Nevada. Clad in her white wrestling attire and a couple of black boots, Maria busied herself with Jeff Hardy's hair, braiding it into corn rolls while he fixed his neon arm-warmers. "Do you think maybe I should dye my hair again? Like pink or lime green or something?" he asked.

Maria giggled. "You look good with any color, Jeff. But I think I want you to leave it purple for a while."

Jeff snickered. "Okay. I'll leave it purple then."

"Hey little brother," Matt Hardy suddenly greeted, a knowing smile on his face.

Jeff groaned. "Matt! Stop calling me that!"

Matt snickered and checked Maria's reaction. She was giggling at his little brother alright. "After you do your hair, oh vain prince, we have to do some backstage segment," Matt said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jeff asked, making a face as Maria accidentally pulled his hair too hard.

"Basically, Orton and Edge are going to be bullying you. And then I come to the rescue like the big brother that I am."

Jeff whined. "Must we follow that?!" he complained. "I hate it that the storyline's making me look like the wimp in front of everybody! Why?!"

Maria giggled once again. "You're not a wimp, Jeff. Everyone knows you're the daredevil."

That made Jeff feel a whole lot better. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Maria shrugged, smiling a little at Matt.

"Awww," Matt teased. "Why don't I leave you two lovebirds alone?"

And with that, he turned to leave, while Jeff tried running after him to give him a good hard whack, if it wasn't for Maria still holding on to his hair and telling him to sit back down.

…

Stacy Keibler walked along the famous shopping district of Beverly Hills. Turning a corner to avoid another paparazzi photographer, she entered a boutique and heaved a sigh of relief. Taking off her aviator sunglasses and dropping her empty Starbucks cup in the nearest trash can, she looked through the creative pieces of the store's collection. She was currently on a shopping spree, threading through each store like a needle. Lately, shopping had been her number one hobby. Besides turning up in the Warner Brothers office every now and then, it was the only thing she could do.

She didn't want to admit it, but she had never felt so alone and so lonely in her entire life. Not that she regretted leaving the WWE. She always assumed that she and Randy could still be together despite the hassle and the distance. But somehow, that notion was one-sided. If they had still been together, she'd be busier than this for sure. She could afford to visit him at least once every two weeks, and she could bet her little shopaholic ass she'd be shopping for him in this here city all the time.

She scoffed at the thought. It had been months but she still wasn't over the Legend Killer.

She missed how he used to annoy and tease her all the time. She missed how he'd whine and complain about anything and everything, just to piss her off because he knew it always did. She missed how childlike he could be, and how completely sweet he always was, especially when she was mad at him, or disappointed with him, or was in her mood swinging days. She missed how he always used to joke around and make everyone, not just her, laugh a lot. She even missed how stubborn he could be, and how he'd eat all her food even if she'd tell him not to. She missed the times he'd flush the toilet while she was in the shower, because it annoyed the hell out of her, but always after, they'd end up in the shower together. She missed how he'd sing rock songs at the top of his lungs, and she'd be mesmerized by how nice his voice actually is. She missed how he always surprised her with the littlest things. She missed how he always ran his hand through her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She missed how she always used to wake up to his death grip early in the morning. She missed how much of a bad boy he was, and how people admired how she could keep the bad boy under her. She missed how he'd kiss her at random times, make her feel extra special and extra pretty just by the way he looked at her, and literally worshipped the ground she walked on.

She missed him. She still wanted him. She still needed him. She still loved him.

But did he miss her? Did he still want her? Did he still need her? Did he still love her?

That, she wanted, needed and loved to know.

…

Randy Orton tied the shoelaces of his boots while sitting on the couch in his locker room. His door suddenly opened as he sighed and exclaimed, "Don't you people ever knock?!"

In came a still beautiful long-legged blonde. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with bangs left loose to edge her porcelain features. She really was a breathtaking vixen, Randy Orton couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to see how you're doing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The posh restaurant's dim and romantic mood definitely wasn't fit for the current situation. Candlelight sticks lit everywhere and vases of red roses placed on each table as a centerpiece, both an apathetic-looking Randy Orton and an awkward-looking Stacy Keibler looked everywhere else except each other's eyes. The tension between them simmered so thickly, it could be sliced with a knife.

"What are you doing back here?" Randy smugly inquired, eyebrow raised as Stacy remained demure in her seat.

"I just wanted to visit again," she gently replied.

Randy nodded, as another long awkward silence followed.

"So…" Stacy tried starting. "Why here?"

"Well, it's not like there were any other restaurants available," Randy sarcastically drawled. "Besides, it was the nearest…and I'm hungry. It's not everyday that someone knocks on your locker room door unexpectedly, ruins your plans for the night, and then expects to be taken out to some sort of date—"

Stacy looked hurt. "I wasn't expecting you to—"

"Just order something and let's get this over with, Stace."

Stacy fell silent for a few seconds, watching as Randy scanned his menu. Taking her own, she softly told the waiter her order and fell silent once again. Randy seemed externally cool and calm, but his insides were yelling another story. Dressed in a maroon VanHeusen polo and a couple of black Banana Republic slacks, he jingled his car keys in his hands while softly whistling a tune. Stacy wanted to smile. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Randy, can we please talk?" Stacy finally uttered, looking at him anxiously.

Randy looked up from his menu and put it down. "You want to talk? Fine. Let's talk."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why do I get that question all the time?"

"Randy, people are concerned about you. What's happening? Why are you being such a jerk to everybody?"

Randy narrowed his eyes at his ex-girlfriend. "Why don't you try answering those questions, Stacy? Huh? Why don't you go figure it out?"

"Randy, as far as I can remember, you were the one who broke things off. You made the decision of not seeing me anymore. You were the one who didn't want it. How can you blame me? These past few months have been such hell for me without you, and I can't believe I'm admitting that. I don't understand how you can do something so screwed up, and then blame me for it!" Stacy lightly exclaimed, fighting back the tears.

Randy stayed mute for a while. So she was going through hell, too? He never saw that coming. His features softened a little. All he wanted to do was just go up to her, kiss the tears off her pretty face and assure her that everything would be alright. But because he was an idiot…

"Stacy, how can you be going through hell? You're living the glamorous life you've always wanted—a superstar of Hollywood and a definite A-lister in anything and everything you attend! That sure doesn't sound like hell to me."

Stacy was appalled. "Well, you don't look like you're going through hell either—enjoying beating helpless people up, making fun of others and being such a pure asshole. You seem to be liking that kind of life."

Randy clenched his jaw. "I have no idea why I agreed to this."

"I didn't force you to agree on anything. It's not like I asked for a date, Randy. Because that was the last thing on my mind."

"Oh really?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Then I'm leaving," he stood up, throwing the table napkin on his chair and making his way to the door.

Stacy simply stared at him in shock before crossing her arms and shaking her head. People were watching her intently alright. Having enough drama and embarrassment for the night, she took out a hundred dollar bill, placed it on the table, and headed towards the door as well.

When Stacy emerged from the restaurant wearing just an electric blue haltered mini-dress with a navy-colored lining from Chanel, and a pair of midnight blue pumps with ribbons from Jimmy Choo, she slipped her navy blue Kate Spade shoulder bag along her arm and made her way over to the other side of the street. She knew she had no ride back to the hotel, but she somehow didn't bother to call for a cab or for help. She needed the thirty-minute walk from the restaurant to the hotel in order to calm down and think things over. She might as well cry and break down; God knows how much she wanted to do it. Heaving a sigh, she began walking along the wet sidewalk. It was late, and there was hardly any traffic. The city lights were the only ones that kept everything alive. Looking up, Stacy feared that it might rain again. Suddenly, a honk came from the side as a familiar Maserati slowed down and lowered its window.

"Get in, Stace," came Randy Orton's demanding voice.

Stacy glared at him. "I'd rather walk," she snottily answered, continuing her pace as Randy drove as slow.

"I said get in," the Legend Killer ordered, stopping the car and getting out of it.

Stacy ignored him and still continued to walk, wrapping her arms around herself for she was beginning to feel the chill of the night.

"Stacy!" Randy called out, beginning to jog and grabbing her arm to turn her around.

"Don't touch me, Randy!" Stacy suddenly cried out, jerking her arm away from his hold. "Just don't! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Fine!" Randy yelled. "It's not like I wanted to see you, too!"

"Good!" Stacy answered. "Because at least I don't need to bother flying all the way from God-knows-where just to see you and check if you're okay!"

Randy fell silent. "So you're not going to be visiting anymore?" he asked, his voice somewhat low and gentle.

"No, I won't be visiting anymore!" Stacy replied loudly. "Because every time I do, you make me feel as if you're disgusted to see me! Well I'm sorry I tried fixing things again. I don't know why I even bothered. If only I knew you'd end up to be like this, I never would've stopped by all those times just to say hi. You disappoint me, Randy. Tonight just proves that this is it. There is no chance that you and I can be together again."

Randy's jaw almost dropped. What had he done?

"Stacy," he tried explaining.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Randy! If you're just going to insult me, or make me feel worse than what I already am feeling right now, then I've had it. I've been too patient with you. I think it's time that I give up. I don't ever want to see you again."

And with that, she clicked her heels loudly on the cold hard pavement and strutted away from Randy Orton's view.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"You're an idiot," Jeff Hardy uttered, shaking his head as he sat comfortably on a couch in Randy Orton's hotel room.

Randy rolled his eyes. That statement was getting overrated.

"Seriously, Randy. You screwed things up more than I did," Jeff continued. "I mean, what were you thinking? Were you drunk? Did you smoke pot before you guys went out? Didn't you realize that it was always what you've wanted? Are you _that_ insane?"

"Look, man. Just shut up."

"No, I can't get over how stupid you are," Jeff laughed a little. "Wait 'til John finds out about this. I'm sure you won't hear the end of it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Randy sarcastically replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jeff asked, looking through the channels of the TV and settling on an old episode of That 70's Show.

"I don't know. What can I do?" Randy asked, suddenly sitting down on his bed and staring blankly outside the window.

Jeff shrugged. "Either you fly off to where she is right now, apologize, then see how things will go from there OR just completely forget about her and move on. But trust me, the latter statement is kind of not your thing. I don't see you moving on anytime soon."

Randy groaned. "How'd you move on from Trish anyway?"

Jeff Hardy fell silent and swallowed a bit. "Who says I was completely over Trish?" he muttered quietly.

"You mean you're not?" Randy inquired, eyes wide as he stared at Jeff.

"I'm getting there," Jeff shrugged. "And there's Maria…"

"Is she a rebound or something?" Randy asked. "Because John's gonna kick your ass if she is. You know how much you _both_ like her."

"She's not a rebound!" Jeff earnestly defended. "Definitely not! I'm way too mature for that now. I see something really special in Maria. I think I'll just need time to ignite that spark between us more. I mean, it's already there. I think."

Randy snickered. "John's not too happy that you and Maria have been getting close, you know."

Jeff raised his arms up in defense. "It's not my fault he's not making his moves! And that was just one date in IHOP! I won, by the way."

"Good, because I'd laugh my ass off if you lost an eating contest to a girl," Randy snickered. "And just one date? What about tonight? Isn't tonight considered another?"

"Oh," Jeff blushed a little. "Well, I guess so. But it's no biggie, really. I'm just taking her out to that quiet restaurant by the beach? They have good baked clams there."

"You're a pig," Randy snorted.

"Okay, fine. Besides the food, Maria's a big fan of the beach so I thought I'd bring her to one."

"Awww," Randy jokingly cooed. "Aren't you a sweetheart?" he sang.

Jeff smirked. "Look who's talking, Mr. I-asked-Stacy-Keibler-to-be-my-girlfriend-on-top-of-the-Empire-State-Building-while-there-were-fireworks-going-on."

"Hey, those fireworks were expensive," Randy pointed out. "And if I were you, I'd start getting ready for my date. You've got fifteen minutes and the ladies hate it when the guy makes them wait," he winked.

"Oh shit," Jeff uttered, running towards the door. "I'll see you later, Randy!" he called out, dashing off at the same time that John Cena entered the room.

"Where the hell is Skittles going?" the Doctor inquired, watching Jeff sprint until he was out of view.

Randy grinned. "He's going on his second official date with Maria."

John huffed. "Great," he muttered under his breath, taking a seat on Randy's bed. "So I heard you screwed things big time between you and Keebs."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Randy shook his head.

"Well, she's in L.A. right now. Just in case you want to talk to her."

"Why would I want to talk to her?" Randy quickly answered with a glare.

John sighed. "Cut the crap, Orton. Your façade on looking all tough and acting as if you don't care anymore can fool Stacy, but it can't fool me. You feel like shit. I know it. Jeff knows it. You know it."

"So?"

"Why can't you just cut the crap with Stacy? It's clear you guys aren't over each other. Why make it hard for both of you? Just hook up already!"

"It's not that easy, John. I do wanna be with her. But it's just—"

"You're scared, aren't you?" John Cena inquired, as Randy rolled his eyes and fell silent. "You're scared of getting hurt again and again and again. Because you know that even if she hurts you again and again and again, you'd still love her no matter what and forgive her no matter what, so you're trying not to exploit that vulnerable side of yours by turning the tables around and making her go through the shit. Am I right?"

"Stacy's not the only one going through shit. I am, too," Randy pointed out.

"Then I'm telling you. Cut it out, Randy! Or else you'll lose her for good!"

…

"Can I get the baked clams with lots of mozzarella cheese on it?" Maria gushed, looking up from the menu to study a handsome looking Jeff Hardy. He was dressed in a simple pair of khaki shorts, a black wife-beater and a couple of checkered Vans sneakers while Maria was donned in a pair of Daisy Duke's, a white tank top with a black cropped jacket over, and a couple of pink Havaiana flip-flops.

"You can get whatever you want. Just not the sea urchin salad," Jeff winced. "That stuff's disgusting."

Maria giggled. "I don't think I want the sea urchin."

After ordering, Jeff looked out the opened window of the cozy restaurant. "You know? When I was a kid, my mom used to take me and Matt to the beach all the time. It was her favorite place in the world."

Maria smiled. "Really?"

Jeff smiled back and nodded. "That's why when she died, our dad had her ashes scattered on the beach. I'm sure it was how she wanted it."

"Do you think, if she was still alive, she'd let you in on this business?"

Jeff shrugged. "She always told me to go for my dreams. And it was my dream to become a WWE superstar."

"I wish I had met your mom. She seems like a really great person."

"She is," Jeff nodded. "What about you? I never hear you talking about your parents."

Maria shifted uncomfortably in her position. "I'm sort of not in touch with any of them anymore," she admitted. "After I dropped out of college and stuff, they kind of never wanted to see me anymore."

"That's impossible," Jeff shook his head. "I'm sure they miss you."

"I don't know," Maria shrugged. "But I do miss them sometimes. It's just hard to think of them, especially after what my dad told me before I left. He said he won't be surprised if I end up to be one of those hookers you see on the streets," she opened up, eyes getting a little watery.

"Awww, Maria," Jeff soothed, taking her hand. "I'm sure your dad's really proud that you work for the WWE now. I bet he regrets saying that."

Maria shrugged and nodded. "I guess so."

"I'll tell you what…if it makes you feel better, we can go to the beach after dinner and just wade our feet in the water. Sound good?" Jeff grinned.

Maria beamed. "I like it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Maria, aren't you tired of collecting all those sea shells?" Jeff Hardy asked, following the blonde who picked up another sea shell from the sand.

"Nope!" she giggled, now holding a total of eleven small sea shells on her left hand.

"Here, I'll help," Jeff offered, taking the lot from her as she started gathering a fresh new batch. "It's getting really late. Aren't you tired at all?" he asked.

"Nu-uh! I never get tired when I'm at the beach," she beamed.

"We can always go back you know," Jeff pleaded a little. It was almost midnight and he was feeling pretty tired. Seeing the happy look on Maria's face just totally made up for it.

Maria stopped and turned around. "You'll bring me here tomorrow?"

"I can bring you to Newport Beach or Palm Beach or Waikiki or Bora-Bora!" Jeff eagerly stated. "Can we please just go home? I'm really tired."

Maria thought about it. She couldn't resist the cute sad look on Jeff's face. Walking up to him, she grinned. "Okay!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

If it was possible, Jeff turned as red as a tomato. He never saw that coming, but he was glad it did. "Come on, pretty girl," he motioned, taking her hand. "Let's head home."

Maria grinned, allowing Jeff to lead her to his car and drive all the way back to the hotel they stayed in.

…

John Cena walked along the halls of the arena, whistling to the tune of some unknown rapper's song. He had arrived early and was waiting for Randy to show up, obviously so that he could have someone to hang out with. Carlito was too busy flirting with Torrie Wilson and Jeff Hardy was no where in sight.

"Probably with Maria," he muttered, sneering and making a face to himself. "You're so stupid, John."

"Gee, someone's going crazy," stated someone from behind.

John Cena turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Here was one of the most beautiful blonde women he had ever met standing in front of him.

"Trish? What the heck are you doing here?"

Trish Stratus smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to pay a visit. I think I owe you guys that much after suddenly leaving."

John snorted. "You bet. So you staying the whole night?"

"Actually, I'm staying the whole week," she beamed.

John grinned. "That's my girl. Come on! I'm sure everyone's gonna be ecstatic to see you."

"I'd like to see that, Cena," Trish giggled.

…

"You're doing it all wrong!"

"What?! How am I supposed to do it?!"

"You're supposed to balance it on your nose!"

"I am balancing it on my nose!"

"Yeah, but you're wiggling it!"

"I give up!" Jeff Hardy exclaimed in exasperation.

He and Maria had another one of their odd challenges where this time, he had to balance a plump red cherry on his nose. If he did, she would instantly but grudgingly let him dye her bangs pink but if he didn't, she would have to paint his nails pink instead of black.

"Ha!" Maria laughed, raising her hands up in triumph. "I win! Which means you have to wear pink nail polish the whole day!"

Jeff winced. "Fine! But only for a day!"

Maria giggled, grabbing her Kate Spade tote and pulling out a bottle of pink Sally Hansen Hard As Nails nail polish. She expertly applied it on Jeff's nail beds when suddenly, a laugh was heard from the side.

"And here, Trish, shall you witness the evolution of Jeff Hardy's state of being straight to gay," John Cena pointed out, grabbing Jeff's hand and showing it off to Trish, much to Maria's dismay.

Jeff Hardy simply stared in shock. What the hell was she doing back here? "Trish," he merely said.

Trish Stratus smiled. "Hi Jeff."

"You're here," Jeff stated.

Trish shrugged. "I decided to pay a visit. I'll be staying here for a week."

Jeff nodded but didn't answer. Instead, he took a look at Maria; so naïve, so fragile. As if by instinct, he took her hand and pulled her close. "You haven't finished my other hand yet."

Maria glanced at him and giggled ineptly. "Okay."

A wave of awkward silence filled the air as Maria continued to paint Jeff Hardy's nails. John, the whole time, watched in entertainment, while Trish observed Maria and Jeff intently. Something was definitely going on between the two.

And it broke her heart for the millionth time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"What exactly happened with you and Trish?" Maria asked the following day, seated inside the arena's cafeteria and clad in a short jean Abercrombie skirt and a black backless halter top from Liz Claiborne. Jeff was in his usual ring attire, situated right in front of her. Their noses barely touched as they shared a tall glass of vanilla shake.

"It's pretty complicated," Jeff explained. But though it was, he still managed to elucidate the entire story. For some reason, he felt like Maria needed to know.

After hearing the story, Maria stayed silent for a few seconds. "So…you're still in love with her?"

Jeff immediately shook his head. "Trish was a really big part of my life. There's too much history there," he said. "But being with her on and off made me realize that there was something wrong. It was as if each day, I loved her and I missed her less and less…" he trailed off.

Maria eyed him intently but said nothing.

"It just saddens me," Jeff continued, "that we could've been this and we could've been that. There was so much that we could've done together. But that didn't happen. And it's discouraging. But the fact that I—"

"Jeff, do you like me?" Maria unexpectedly asked as Jeff was taken aback.

"Do I like you?" he repeated. "Do I like you?"

Maria's face appeared cool and calm as she nodded her head and looked him straight in the eyes. "Ever since…you know…we started hanging out, I never really knew what to expect. I mean…it scares me, and I guess it's understandable why. You're the most erratic person I know. Somehow, I still like being with you. But Jeff," Maria paused for a few moments. "I need to know where I stand."

Jeff noticed the glossiness of Maria's eyes, like she was about to cry, as he fought the urge to grin wide. Instead, he smiled a small smile and took her hand. "Maria, the question shouldn't even be, 'Do I like you?' anymore," he stopped, brushing her bangs off her face. "I'm going to take it as far as to say that I'm already falling in love with you."

…

"How long has it been?" Trish Stratus asked, referring to Jeff and Maria's budding liaison.

John Cena shrugged, sipping the last of his chocolate shake. "I don't know. It's been a few weeks, I think."

"Are they mushy or sweet or anything like that?"

"Not exactly," John replied. "They're both really childish. It's like they're meant for each other. They do the silliest things together that they would actually remind you of a little boy and girl. They have their own small world."

Trish nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why are you so curious? I thought you and Hardy were toast?"

Trish shrugged. "I guess I'm just not used to the fact that he's already dating someone else," she said sadly.

"He's not the only one free to date other people. You are, too," John pointed out.

"You don't understand, John."

"Understand what? I thought you were already over him? You let him go in the first place. You left this company to start a new life and settle down. Why'd you come back?"

Trish sighed and brushed her hand through her blonde hair. "I left because I wanted to forget him. But leaving only made it worse and now, I miss him everyday. I let him go because I thought I could. I came back because I realized all this time, I was never over him. That I'm still in love with him."

John Cena fell silent for a while. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know, John," Trish shook her head. "I really don't know."

John felt bad for her. She really sounded hopeless. "Tell you what," he started. "I'll help you figure this thing out."

That put a small smile on Trish's face. "Thanks, John."

…

Weeks passed as Randy Orton sat alone in the airport, waiting to be called for his flight to California. Even after how many days of contemplating, he still wasn't quite sure with the decision he came up with. But hell, he was going to do with it anyway. He looked around and sighed as he was dressed in a simple white cotton shirt with ¾ sleeves and a pair of khaki pants, both from Giordano. His two Samsonite hand-carries stood next to him while he looked through the songs of his iPod video.

Upon hearing the page that passengers were now allowed to board the plane headed for the West coast, he grabbed his black leather jacket and bags before making his way to the terminal.

A couple of hours later, he arrived in the LAX and took a cab to the five-star hotel that his best friend told him to go to. After reading John Cena's text for the third time, Randy paid the cab driver and entered the Beverly Hills hotel.

"Good afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?" asked the friendly male concierge.

"Hi, I'm here to visit someone. The room's 1131," Randy Orton answered.

The concierge was about to dial the room's telephone but Randy quickly stopped him. "I was kind of hoping to make it a surprise. I'm Randy Orton, by the way."

Hearing this name was all it took for the concierge to allow him up without having to warn the occupant of 1131. As soon as Randy reached the mini suite, he knocked lightly on its door. A few seconds later, footsteps were heard and the door was opened to reveal Stacy Keibler in nothing but a silk pink bathrobe.

This caused Randy to swallow hard.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Stacy asked, her eyes narrowed into slits.

Randy scratched the back of his head. "I kind of came here to apologize."

Stacy Keibler gave him a blank look. "That's too bad," she said. "You came here for nothing. Because I have no plans of accepting your apology."

Just as she was about to slam the door on his face, he stopped it. "Hear me out, Stacy," Randy articulated, his voice more stern now.

"Like you deserve it," she answered. "After everything you've made me go through?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Stacy," Randy's voice softened as he felt so weak against her. "Please."

"The answer is no. So just go back home and do whatever it is that you have to do. Stay out of my life."

As soon as she was about to close the door again, Randy held it open and forced himself inside. "No, Stacy. You listen to me," he ordered, his voice rising a little. "I'm not going anywhere. You can ask a million security guards to come up here and kick me out, but that won't stop me. I'm staying here until next week whether you like it or not so you're just going to have to take me in. Either way, even if you kick me out, you know I'd still come back."

Stacy Keibler glared at him. "Just who do you think you are?"

Randy smirked. "I'm Randy Orton. And you know I always get my way done."

Stacy sighed in exasperation and eyed him for a few seconds before grabbing the telephone. Randy feared she was actually going to call security. But what she said made his insides ring in excitement. "Yes, hello housekeeping? I'd like to have an extra bed taken to my room, please. Yes, room 1131. Thank you."

"I always knew you couldn't resist me," Randy winked, placing his bags inside the room and lying down on Stacy's queen-sized bed.

"Even if I took you in, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to push through with everything I planned for this week, and I have something tonight," she told him, about to enter the bathroom. "So it's up to you whether you want to rot watching Cinemax or look for your own thing to go to because I'm sure as hell not staying with you. You can pay your share of the room by the end of the week."

Randy rolled his eyes and sighed in amusement. "Whatever. What are your plans tonight?"

"I have a date," Stacy simply replied before closing the bathroom door.

"What the fuck," Randy muttered, standing up and banging his hand on the door. "A date with who?!"

"That's none of your business!" Stacy yelled from inside.

"With who, Stacy!"

Instead of receiving an answer, Randy just heard the shower turn on. He sneered to himself and grumbled before walking back to the bed. As he lied down, he thought about his plan of getting back together with Stacy. He didn't know how to do it, but he was there which meant that there was no turning back. He didn't care about their distance or all the other hassles bound to be a part of it. Fact was…he still loved her. All he needed to know was that if she loved him in return and that was all that mattered.

Thinking about all of this caused him to fall asleep. It was only a few hours later when he heard voices that he woke up.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Anything Japanese is fine."

Randy shot up and immediately turned to look at Stacy and whoever her date was. His jaw clenched when he saw him.

Geoff Stults.

"Oh Randy, you're awake," Stacy chirped, a heart-melting smile painted vividly on her porcelain face. "Geoff, this is Randy Orton. Randy, meet Geoff."

"Hey man," Geoff smiled, holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

Randy flashed a fake smile, one that Stacy knew was forged, as he shook hands with an uglier, shorter and less buffer him.

"So are you ready?" Geoff asked.

"Yup!" Stacy said, grabbing her bronze Juicy Couture clutch. She was donned in a beige baby doll dress from TopShop, way too short for Randy's liking, and a pair of felt brown boots by Marc Jacobs. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with bangs left loose to frame her perfect face while a couple of large bronze hoop earrings dangled from her ears. "I'll see you later, Randy. Feel free to order room service," she waved before walking off with Geoff, who also waved goodbye.

Randy kept his smile up until the two left. His face was contorted in a mixture of jealousy and irritation. There was no way he was going to let Geoff Stults win over him.

He was much too hot compared to that guy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_1:59 am_

The bold red numbers of the digital alarm clock screamed at Randy as he sat on his own single bed waiting for Stacy to come home. Where the hell was she? He stood up and paced the room, wearing nothing but a pair of checkered boxers. He checked his flip phone. No messages.

Sighing, he sat back down and turned the TV on. Nothing great was showing except an old flick entitled Il Mare, a Korean movie which the Lake House, starring Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves, was based on. Grumbling at the sappy scene, he shut the TV off. Moments later, he heard footsteps coming from outside. He quickly made his way towards the door and opened it.

There stood Geoff, supporting Stacy by the waist, as she continuously giggled at nothing in particular.

"What the hell happened?" Randy asked, taking Stacy gently from him.

"We went to a bar and she drank a little too much. I didn't notice it. I would've stopped her if I did." Geoff elucidated.

Randy inwardly rolled his eyes and said nothing. Instead, he focused on a very inebriated Stacy Keibler. Her cheeks had the slightest tint of pink and she giggled like a little child, it actually got him to feel tingles down his spine.

"Thanks, man," Geoff said, giving him a salute before caressing Stacy's cheek. "Feel better tomorrow morning, okay?" he told her. "I'll call you."

With one last wave, Randy watched Geoff leave the premises before carrying Stacy in his arms and placing her on the bed. She continued to laugh at nothing as Randy took her boots, earrings and ponytail off. "What are you doing, Stace?" he spoke to her. "This isn't you. You hardly ever drink. And when you do, you never get drunk like this. What are you doing?"

Stacy just grinned and pinched Randy's cheek. "This _is_ me, Randy!" she exclaimed happily. "Me! Me without you!" she pointed at him, poking his chest then continuing to laugh.

That line hit Randy hard. He remembered telling her those exact words before. "Stop it, Stace. It's not you."

"Oh, but it is," she insisted. "I feel so happy like this! Happeeeeee!" she squealed, wiggling her toes up in the air.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Come on. Let's get you ready for bed. God knows how bad your hangover is going to be tomorrow."

Lifting Stacy from the bed, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck while snuggling her head against his chest. "You still smell so goooood, Randy. Let me stay here forever."

"Nope. We've got to get you cleaned up and dressed first."

After bringing her to the bathroom, he grabbed a shirt from his bag and came back to help her wash her face. Taking her dress off, he replaced it with his shirt, then brought her back to the bedroom.

"Don't turn the lights off. I can't sleep in the dark," Stacy said, snuggling on her soft pillow.

Randy smiled. "I know. Don't worry, I won't."

"Good night, Randy," Stacy articulated, closing her eyes and lying on her side.

Randy leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Good night, Stace."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

John Cena waited at the arrival area of the airport. He was supposed to pick up Trish as planned, since she was coming from New York. He had promised to help her with her problem with Jeff and though Randy claimed he had an issue regarding commitment with women, he was never one to break promises. The only problem was that he didn't know how to help her. So he was just going to go with the flow.

"John!" Trish exclaimed, smiling widely and waving at him.

"Hey baby girl," John greeted, giving Trish a hug and taking her bags. "How's it going?"

"I'm good," she said. "A little tired. My flight got delayed for an hour."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Any restaurant is fine with me. I'm starving."

"Alright, doll. Let's hit the nearest mall."

Upon arriving at the mall, John and Trish headed towards Jack's Loft and immediately ordered cream of mushroom, Caesar Salad, penne pesto pasta and fettuccini carbonara. "How's Randy, by the way?" Trish asked while forking a piece of her salad.

John laughed. "He's with Stacy right now and God know what is happening."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard, she never wanted to speak to him again."

Shrugging, John replied, "Randy was always the stubborn one, remember? He wanted to apologize for being such an asshole."

"And you think she'd be that easy to forgive? I highly doubt it," Trish stated.

"Unless she's still in love with him. Which is the same case with you."

Trish fell silent. John was right. She still was. "I feel so stupid," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Don't think that, baby girl. Everyone makes mistakes."

Trish sighed and nodded. Suddenly, she looked at the restaurant's entrance and paled as she recognized two people enter. "Oh my god. They're here," she uttered as John was forced to look as well.

"Well what do you know…" he inwardly articulated. "Jeff!" he called out, much to Trish's dismay.

"Jeff, look. It's John and Trish," Maria whispered, hand entwined with Jeff's.

"Well what do you know…" Jeff stated, heading towards them. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, avoiding Trish's gaze.

"We just finished ordering our main meals. Why don't you two join us?" John offered, motioning for a waiter to add a table and two more chairs.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked, opening a chair for Maria and allowing her to sit down before seating himself beside John.

"Trish just arrived from New York and she's going to be staying here for a while," John explained.

"That's cool," Jeff nodded. "So have you heard from Randy?"

"Not since he left," John shook his head. "You?"

"He just called a while ago. He told me he couldn't contact you but anyway, Stacy had a date with this dude named Geoff Stults last night," Jeff laughed.

"No fucking way," John Cena laughed along. "That's a big blow to the ego."

"Well his ego's big enough anyway," Jeff snickered. "Get this, he forced himself to stay in her room. Stacy had to order an extra bed."

John shook his head but still continued laughing. "Way to go, Randall."

After Jeff and Maria ordered their food, all their dishes came in shortly as the four shared a good meal.

"What are you doing?" John asked as he noticed Maria putting all the olives in her pasta on Jeff's plate. "I don't eat olives," she said, scrunching her nose. "They taste nasty."

Jeff snickered. "And I happen to like them," he said, taking a bite of one.

Trish watched silently, dejected to see Jeff so contented with Maria. Not that there was anything wrong with Maria. She was a nice girl, and she was pretty too. But the fact was that she was clearly not over Jeff. Which meant that she wanted every female creature as far away from him as possible.

"Can we have ice cream after this?" Maria requested, watching Jeff munch on his buffalo wings.

"Sure thing, doll. Want to have an ice cream contest?" Jeff Hardy grinned, strong enough to get Trish weak in the knees.

Maria pouted. "After I lost to you last time by seventeen scoops? No thank you."

Jeff snickered. "How about I give you a head start? Say, ten scoops?"

Maria grinned. "Now we're talking."

Jeff just smirked, knowing full well he could still beat her.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," Maria said after a while, standing up from her seat.

"I'll come with you," John immediately stated, receiving curious stares from all three. "I need to go to the bathroom, too," he gestured, pulling Maria away from him before Jeff could react.

An awkward silence filled the air as the tension between Jeff and Trish grew bigger and bigger.

"So…how are things?" Trish was the first to break it.

Jeff shrugged. "Great, I guess. You?"

Trish did the same and shrugged. "I'm fine. I just miss the company."

"What happened to your plan of settling down?"

Trish swallowed her. "I'm working on it."

Jeff nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder; a touch that Trish would surely savor for the rest of her life. "Let me just warn you, Trish. There are a billion guys out there, and not all of them are nice. Most of them can be jerks and assholes so be careful. Don't rush into things. You'll find the right guy soon," he smiled.

Trish smiled back. If only he knew. "So you and Maria still going out tonight?"

Jeff shrugged. "It depends if she'll still be up to watch The Subways in that quiet pub near the diner. But that's going to be really late and she plans to go shopping the whole afternoon so I'm pretty sure she'll be tired by then. Why?"

"You're watching the Subways tonight?" Trish raised an eyebrow. "So am I!"

"Really?" Jeff beamed. "With who?"

"Actually, that was my problem. I was going to ask John to come with me."

Jeff shook his head. "Let's just go together."

Trish smiled. "I'd like that."

…

Reviews, anyone? I need your reviews. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Stacy awoke to the sound of the showers being turned on from inside the bathroom. She groaned once she felt a wave of pain hit her head; like she just got ran over by a train, and the entire room was spinning. She tried turning around, only to make the feeling worse as she gagged a little, feeling the discomfort of her dry mouth.

She then realized she was wearing Randy's shirt as memories of last night came flooding back to her. He was going to make fun of her for sure, once he got out of the bathroom.

Moments later, he emerged wearing just a fluffy white towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet as beads of water covered his entire torso. Stacy felt her heart skip a beat. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Randy Orton looked enormously delicious.

"You're awake," he pointed out, walking over and touching her forehead to check for a fever. "How are you feeling?" he chuckled.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Do I have to answer that question?" she complained.

Randy shook his head, snickering. He made his way over to his bag and grabbed a bottle of Advil, before handing it to her and giving her a glass of warm water.

"Thanks," Stacy mumbled, trying to get up with the help of Randy.

"Since when did you start drinking over your limit?" Randy asked, crouching down Stacy's level and raising an eyebrow.

Stacy sighed. "Can we not talk about it?" she snapped, gulping down two tablets of Advil before letting her head hit the pillows once more.

Randy shrugged. "Fine," he said, placing the empty glass of water and the bottle of Advil on the bedside table before reentering the bathroom to change.

Five minutes later, he came out wearing a black ¾ sleeved Armani shirt and a pair of khaki Galliano pants. "Where are you going?" Stacy, who was watching an old episode of What I Like About You, asked.

"You told me you had plans for the entire week. And from how you sounded, you don't want me ruining those plans. So that's what I'm doing. I'm staying out," he told her, grabbing his leather black Cole Haan shoes and putting them on.

Stacy stayed silent, watching him for a while. "So you came all the way here for nothing?" she said almost in a whisper, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I came here for another reason. But after last night, I highly doubt that reason still exists," Randy Orton stated. "Have a good day, Stace. Call me if you need anything," he said, standing up and beginning to leave the room. What Stacy didn't know was that he had a huge smirk plastered on his very handsome face. "5…4…3…2…" he counted.

"Randy, wait," Stacy called out, sitting up from where she was lying despite the nauseating feeling she was going through.

If possible, the smirk on his face grew wider. "Yeah, Stace?"

"Stay," she said it more as an order than a request.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a date with Geoff tonight? Because honestly, I'd rather you rest. Especially if you have plans of getting wasted again," he grinned. He was really rubbing it in.

Stacy narrowed his eyes at him. "Instead of sending you away again, I'm going to pretend I never heard that," she retorted. "Now it doesn't mean that we're over, we can't try being friends again. I'd like to try, Randy. Can we be friends or not?" Stacy asked.

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "Friends?" he repeated. This was not what he had in mind.

Stacy shrugged. "Friends," she stated, sticking her hand out.

Randy looked at it and thought for a second. Well, it was definitely better than nothing. "Friends," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it, before sitting down beside her. "Now, since we're 'friends' again," he started, "how long have you been seeing Mr. Geoff Stults?" he made a face as he said his name.

Stacy giggled a little. "Last night was actually just our third date."

"Really?" Randy prodded. "So, have things gone…intimate?"

"Are you kidding?" Stacy laughed. "He's actually quite slow. We haven't even kissed yet," she said. "I kind of like it. He's polite and sweet and…"

"Dorky," Randy finished for her. "Geeky. Wimpy. Chicken."

"Hey, he's a nice guy!" Stacy defended. "Besides, I think you're just jealous," she proclaimed, smiling a little.

"Randy Orton doesn't get jealous, babe," he told her, removing his shoes and scooting closer. The scent of his cologne and the fact that he was so close made it quite difficult for Stacy to control herself. Fortunately (or unfortunately), she was still able to.

"Whatever," Stacy muttered, shaking her head.

"So do you really like this guy?" he asked.

"I think he's okay."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did. I told you he was alright."

"That doesn't answer it."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"It does!"

"Nope. I think you're trying to avoid the question. You don't like like him, do you?"

"Randy, can we please talk about something else? Like breakfast? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure, I'll order room service," Randy smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna bring him up while eating breakfast," he grinned.

Stacy groaned. "I don't know if you're trying to be like an overprotective older brother or an extremely jealous ex-boyfriend!"

Randy laughed. "I told you. I don't get jealous."

"Yeah right," Stacy muttered. "Breakfast? Hello?"

"Oh right," Randy remembered, grabbing the phone to order room service.

Ten minutes later, their order arrived, consisting of plain bagels with Alaskan salmon and cream cheese for Stacy, and five pieces of French toast with butter and maple syrup for Randy. "Stacy, don't you think it's unfair for Geoff that you're leading him on?" Randy asked while pouring syrup on his toast.

"I'm not leading him on," Stacy protested. "I can learn to fall in love with him."

"_Learn_ being the keyword there," Randy smirked.

"Will you just stop it?" Stacy snapped, glaring at Randy while taking a sip of her fresh orange juice.

Randy shrugged, feeling smug. "So what do you plan to do today?"

Stacy smiled. "Pick up my dress by Monique Lhuillier, get a foot spa from Enessa Wellness, and then go shopping!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Does that mean I have to accompany you?"

"You're free to do so," Stacy pointed out. "But since we're just 'friends,'" she emphasized. "You can choose to do your own thing. It's not like you're my boyfriend so you're not required to heed to my every plea," she grinned.

Randy scoffed. "I was never that under you when we were together."

"Oh yeah?" Stacy challenged, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Never mind," Randy muttered, standing up and stretching.

…

"So you're okay with me watching a concert with Trish tonight, right?" Jeff asked, standing by the door to Maria's hotel suite.

Maria shrugged, a demure smile painted on her face. "I'm cool with it. Just don't do anything that'll break my heart."

Jeff smiled and caressed her cheek. "I could never do that to you," he said. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll call you in the morning," he whispered, pressing another kiss to her forehead before walking towards the elevator, eyes still on her. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he sent a cute wink towards her and entered.

Maria sighed and smiled at the same time. Jeff Hardy had just kissed her, and she was floating on Cloud 9.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff arrived at the pub wearing black pants with silver chains hanging from them, a black Calvin Klein wife-beater, and a black leather jacket designed by Emporio Armani over. He met up with Trish, who was wearing a brown Juicy Couture shirt, pink Converse chucks, and a jean skirt from Abercrombie. Her hair was left down and only a touch of lip gloss hit her lips.

"Hey," Jeff greeted, slapping high fives with her.

"Hey Jeff," Trish smiled, allowing him to lead the way through the crowd.

"You want anything to drink?" Jeff yelled, leaning close to Trish's ear as the Subways began playing their opening song.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," she yelled back. The concert was great but Trish couldn't help but steal glances at Jeff. He was still incredibly hot. She was actually _this_ close to just kissing him unexpectedly. Fortunately, she had enough self-control. Five songs later, the Subways ended with their final song, "Oh Yeah."

"That was awesome," Jeff grinned, admiring the way the guitarist played.

"It was a cool gig," Trish agreed.

Jeff checked his watch. It was almost two in the morning. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Trish shrugged. "I'm up for a burger. What about you?"

"Burger sounds good," Jeff nodded. "Did you take a cab going here?" he asked suddenly. "I could've picked you up."

Trish smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. John dropped me off after we watched 300."

"That's good," Jeff asserted. "So, McDonald's or Burger King?"

"McDonald's," Trish grinned. She was beginning to like this night more and more. Maybe her plan of action was actually taking course.

…

Reviews, please. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Randy Orton grunted, impatiently waiting for Stacy to come out of her private fitting room. Beside him were just a dozen of shopping bags, continuing to pile up as they got a move on to every store Stacy entered. Of course, as expected, he became her baggage carrier. Not that he minded, of course. He'd give anything just to spend the entire day with her.

All the grunting and the whining was just a front. He didn't want to be seen as some pet of Stacy. Being her baggage carrier almost already gave it away, and if he showed what he truly felt that he was actually interested in holding the bags for her and accompanying her like some slave to everywhere she went, then he was a total dog. Brownie should be his new name. Or Coco.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, leaning more comfortably against the red sofa he was seated on.

"Almost!" Stacy chirped, sliding the wooden door open to reveal herself in a black buckle-trimmed bandeau bikini.

"Woah," Randy immediately articulated, scanning her lean frame up and down.

"This would be perfect if I have a beach scene in the new role I got for What About Brian!"

"Huh? What About Brian?" Randy repeated. "What the hell is that?"

Stacy looked hurt. "Don't you ever watch TV? I got signed up to be the neighbor and love interest of this guy Brian in the new dramedy, What About Brian," she explained.

Randy raised an eyebrow. He did not like the sound of that. "What's that supposed to mean? You're like some Brooke Davis of One Tree Hill now, except your Lucas Scott's name is Brian?"

Stacy replied, "Yeah!" then stopped. "Wait. You've been watching One Tree Hill?" she asked, trying to hide the teasing smile on her face but failing.

"Jeff influenced me," Randy replied sheepishly.

Stacy giggled. "That's funny. How is he anyway? I heard he was seeing Maria?"

"Sort-of. Yeah," Randy shrugged.

"How's Trish taking it?"

"Wow. You're updated."

"Of course I am," Stacy chided. "Doesn't mean I left the company, I'm not aware of what you guys are doing anymore. I keep in touch a lot. Why do you think I know all about your escapades?"

Randy rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually glad your relationship with Edge is on the rocks. Hopefully all the things he influenced on you would be sucked out and be replaced by Jeff's."

Randy sneered. "You make it sound like Edge and I are together," he said disgusted.

Stacy laughed. "You know I don't mean it that way."

"Wait, so you're actually gonna star as a big-time actress now?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call it big-time. I'm not exactly Nicole Kidman."

"Not yet," Randy pointed out with a wink.

Stacy smiled genuinely at him.

"But that would mean you'd be making out with a guy you don't even have feelings for, right?" Randy inquired.

With a scoff, Stacy replied, "Why do you keep bringing up my feelings towards other guys?"

"Because I'm a jealous ex-boyfriend!"

"So you're actually admitting it, right? Randy Orton gets jealous?"

Randy shut up. "I didn't say that."

"You just did."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Whatever."

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You're jealous," Stacy grinned.

Randy sneered. "No."

"You're jealous Randy," Stacy teased in a sing-song voice.

"No, I'm not."

"Fine. Whatever you say."

Randy sighed. "Fine. You wanna know something I'll admit?"

"What?"

"I'm still so fucking in love with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"I can't believe you actually challenge Maria to eating contests," Trish shook her head before taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "You're such a bully."

Jeff shrugged. "She keeps insisting she can beat me!" he explained. "I'm a guy. I have this thing called pride."

Trish laughed. "Has she ever beaten you?"

"Nope," Jeff shook his head. "But she always comes close. It actually scares me sometimes."

"Really?" Trish giggled.

"There was one time I was just five burgers ahead of her. And another time, three pancakes ahead. Three pancakes!" he exclaimed. "Out of twenty! She eats like crazy, but I don't know how she still keeps herself so fucking hot!" Jeff exclaimed before snickering.

"You must have it bad for her," Trish articulated.

Jeff bit his lower lip. "Actually, I kind of do."

Trish smiled, hiding the loud thuds of her aching heart. "She's a nice girl."

"Hell yeah," Jeff agreed. "I'm actually glad I got to her before John did," he joked.

Trish giggled a little. "Poor John."

"Hey, who knows…he might just be the guy you'll end up with!" Jeff nudged his eyebrows before winking.

Trish laughed. "That's not going to happen, Jeff. You're teasing me to the wrong person."

"Why? Who am I supposed to tease you to? Don't tell me Orton."

Trish tried to hide her blush. She didn't want Jeff finding out that the guy was actually _him_. "Nope. Not Orton."

"Holy shit. Carlito!"

Again, Trish fell into fits of laughter. "Try again."

"Johnny Nitro?"

Trish sighed. "No."

"Brian Kendrick?"

"Wrong."

"Hmmm…"

…

"Thanks, Jeff. I had fun tonight," Trish said, about to open the door of Jeff's rented Lexus.

"Me, too. But I still have to figure out who _the guy_ is."

Trish laughed nervously. "I highly doubt you'll be able to."

"Whatever," Jeff waved. "I'll see you around, Trish."

For a while, Jeff thought about giving her a peck on the cheek. But that would seem really weird. Trish, however, very much wanted him to do it. And he _almost_ did, except Jeff remembered what Maria had said. "_Don't do anything that'll break my heart._" The words echoed in his ears like crazy. With a furtive sigh, Jeff smiled and stuck his hand out in a high five.

Trish smiled to hide her disappointment and slapped high fives with him before opening the car door and entering the hotel she was checked in.

"Bye Trish," Jeff whispered, shaking his head. He wasn't _that_ dumb to figure it out. _He_ was the guy.

* * *

"You're making my life so hard, Randy," Stacy complained, walking out of the store with a new purchased piece of clothing. The shopping bag of course, was with Randy.

"What?" he laughed. "I just said I was still in love with you. It's not like you didn't know that already."

"I was fine trying to pretend that I didn't," Stacy snapped.

Randy shrugged. "What's wrong with telling a _friend_ I love her?" he teased.

"You're annoying," Stacy sighed, entering another store.

Five more stores later, the two headed back to the hotel where they found Geoff waiting in the lobby. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Stacy asked while Randy furtively (and bitterly) eyed him up and down. "Take that scowl off your face," Stacy whispered to him before facing Geoff again.

"I came to check on you," Geoff smiled, taking a look at the huge amount of baggage Randy was carrying. "But seeing Randy struggle with all your shopping bags, I think it's safe to say you're okay."

Stacy giggled. "I'm fine," she assured.

"Okay. So would you like to eat out tonight?" Geoff asked.

Stacy paused and glanced at Randy. He had his usual smug I-don't-care-what-you-say-I'm-still-hot-anyway look on. With a sigh, she answered, "Sure. Where?"

"You decide," Geoff smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay," Stacy nodded before watching him head out of the hotel. Turning around, she found Randy with the same face on. "Don't give me that look," she stated.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What look?" he drawled. "I'm not even giving you a look," he muttered, heading straight for the elevator without bothering to wait for Stacy. Once they reached her room, he placed all her bags down. "So I'm just gonna head out, do stuff of my own and come back at…I dunno. What time do you plan to get drunk?" Randy asked.

Stacy glared at him. "Stop being such an asshole, Randy!"

"As soon as you stop it with this game!"

"You think this is some game to you?!"

"Whatever," Randy gave up, waving Stacy off. "Have fun tonight," he told her, about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stacy asked, heart falling to the pit of her stomach.

"Some place where I don't have to worry about you or Geoff or both," he uttered with a sneer, shutting the door close.

Stacy ran after him. "Randy, wait!" she called out.

"What?" he turned around, pressing the elevator button at the same time.

Stacy sighed. "Nothing. Never mind," she shook her head.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You know, Stacy? One of these days, you're gonna realize that I'm…"

"The guy for you?" she finished for him, crossing her arms. "Just like what Lucas said to Brooke, right?" she said, getting a bit teary-eyed. "Randy, stop basing our lives on some story that doesn't even exist. This is the real world," Stacy gestured around.

"Actually, Stace?" Randy uttered. "I was gonna say that one of these days, you're gonna realize that I'm not gonna be here forever. And when that day comes, let's just hope it's not too late."

He was about to enter the elevator but Stacy stopped him again by calling him out. This time, she was already crying. "Randy, please listen. I do love you, okay? I do," she admitted. "It's just that…you pushed me away. Pretty far actually," she uttered. "It's going to take a lot for you to make things okay between us again."

"Why do you think I came here?" he sneered, letting the elevator doors close as he neared her.

"Randy…you don't understand…" Stacy wept quietly, wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Randy felt so bad, he wanted to go up to her and instantly kiss those tears away. "What don't I understand, Stace?" he asked gently.

"I'm scared of getting hurt again," she whispered. "I'm scared…I'm scared of you…"

Randy closed his eyes for a while before approaching her and cupping her face with his hands. "I'll end my friendship with Edge. I'll stop smoking pot and doing all the shit I do. I'll quit it all. The hardcore fights, the gambling, the drugs…everything," he stated. "And if you want, I'd even put my career on the line for you. I'll quit wrestling. And I won't hesitate to do it…just as long as I could be with you."

Stacy shook her head. "I'm not asking you to quit wrestling, Randy."

Randy sighed, leading the way to Stacy's room and locking the door. "What do you want me to do then, Stace? Tell me," he pleaded, taking her hand.

"I just want that if we get together, you won't back out anymore. Not like last time. You have to promise that if it's you and me, it'll be you and me forever. Despite the hassles. Despite the distance. You can't chicken out. You can't flake out. Not anymore."

Randy smiled a little. "Believe me, Stace. I've learned my lesson," he said, squeezing her hand.

"And you have to keep your jealousy in check. You're not gonna be the only guy I'm gonna be kissing these days," she teased, wiping away the tears.

Randy's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me, Stace."

Stacy giggled lightly. "I'm an actress now. It's part of the job description."

"Is this what you really want, Stace? Acting?"

Stacy shrugged. "Definitely more than wrestling."

Randy sighed. "Fine. But you have to warn me every time I'm about to watch an episode. Deal?"

"Deal," Stacy giggled, enveloping her arms around Randy to give him a hug. "So what now?" she asked.

Randy pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "What now? You cancel your date with Geoff for tonight. No more dating him anymore," he smirked. "You've got me now," he whispered, leaning in to give Stacy a delicious and much-awaited kiss.


End file.
